Can't or Won't?
by firefly81
Summary: Will their first big fight be the end of their relationship?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Sable for looking this over for me.

Written for Round 3 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Wanderers!

* * *

CRACK!

The sound of his apparition reverberated throughout her flat, and she could do nothing but stare at the empty space he previous occupied. She should have known, really, that this was going to happen. Things were too perfect between them, too _right_. In the six short months they had been together, he made her feel things that were new, riveting, and completely unexpected. She had fallen deeply in love with him.

But now it was all over. And it was all her fault.

_They were cuddling on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the fire. She had her head in Theo's lap, and he was running his fingers through her hair, something she thoroughly took pleasure in. He liked to joke that she purred like a cat whenever he did, thus earning her the nickname 'kitten' from him. She turned red every time he said it, remembering her brief time in an actual feline form, but that only made him call her that more. If it was anyone else, they would be on the receiving end of her wand, but she let him get away with pretty much anything._

_"I ran into Draco today. He mentioned that he's having a small party next weekend. Just a few friends. Will you go with me?"_

_"Oh? Is he having it at the Manor?" she asked, desperately hoping the answer would be 'no'._

_"Of course. Where else would he have it, Kitten?"_

_Her relaxed state instantly disappeared as her back stiffened in response to his words._

_"I'm sorry, Theo, but I won't be able to attend with you."_

_His hands stilled in her hair._

_"Is that so? And why would that be when you just mentioned earlier that you have no plans? Adrian and Marcus were able to get a break from training to come, and I really want you to meet them."_

_"I... I just can't, Theo."_

_"You just... can't," he repeated, his tone flat and almost cold. She inwardly sighed and sat up, bracing herself for the fight she already knew was coming. "Can't, Hermione, or won't? I thought you were okay with Draco now," he continued. He used her actual name, a sure-fire way to know he was not happy with her._

_"I am. It's not... it's not him, exactly. Why don't you invite Adrian and Marcus over here sometime instead, and I'll cook a nice dinner?"_

_"I would much rather you come with me to Draco's. I don't understand why you are refusing. I've gone with you to the Burrow many times for various parties with minimal complaints. I even make an effort to get along with Weasley and you know how I feel about him."_

_"I know and I greatly appreciate and love you for it. But I'm not going with you."_

_He pushed himself off the couch and looked at her, anger and disappointment evident on his normally blank face. Not wanting to see those emotions on her boyfriend's face, she looked down towards the floor._

_"I don't understand why you have such an issue with this. It's just a party with friends, not a torture session."_

_At his words, and unnoticed by him, her hand went to her forearm and she rubbed gently. She kept a glamour on her arm to cover her scar. It was a particularly good one that she had found in an old, forgotten book in the library at Grimmauld Place. She only had to re-cast it once a week and was able to modify it so that it would not disappear with an accidental Finite Incantatem. All this meant that Theo had not only not seen the scar, but she still hadn't told him that she had been to the Manor, once. She had tried a few times but found herself unable to get the words out. Deep down, she knew she was afraid that if she told him, he would look at her differently. It was a silly fear since she knew that Theo loved her, but it was a fear nonetheless._

_"Does the reason really matter? Shouldn't the fact that I do have an issue with it be enough?"_

_"No! No, it's not enough. I've put a lot of effort into being welcoming to your friends because I know they are a huge part of your life and are like your family. But yet, here you are, unable to do the same for me. So, yeah, I would say the reason is pretty damned important!"_

_"I'm sorry, Theo. I just can't."_

_"Fine! Fine. I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Hermione."_

She was sobbing now, sitting in a heap on the couch, arms wrapped protectively around her body. She should have just told him the truth. Instead she was left alone, having ruined the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

Theo went straight to see Draco after leaving Hermione's flat, needing to talk to his best mate. Thankfully, he was one of the few to be accepted by the wards so he was able to Apparate right into their receiving room. Although, truth be told, he probably could have used the long walk from the Manor's general apparition point. Going straight to Draco's study, he didn't even bother with knocking and instead walked right in and flung himself down on the couch there. Draco, who was sitting at his overly large desk writing correspondence, looked up from his papers and arched an eyebrow at him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Theo?"

"I think I just broke up with Hermione," he replied, his mood quickly moving from anger to misery. He watched as Draco put his quill down and neatly stacked his papers. Draco then pulled lightly on his perfectly knotted tie and looked at him in surprise.

"Why? I thought things were going well between you two. Didn't you just tell me that you loved the swot?"

"They were! I don't understand what happened! All I did was ask to her to come with me to your party next weekend, and it all fell apart from there. She just flat out refused and wouldn't even give me a reason why. She was being completely unreasonable!"

"That hardly sounds like a good reason to break up with her, Theo," Draco responded to his rant. Draco's tone, however, suggested that he was hiding something. Theo knew that tone well, having known him for so long. It was flat, monotonous, and almost always meant Draco knew something he didn't want to share. Theo looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you know?" Theo demanded.

"I really don't think it's a good idea – "

"Draco. Tell me," Theo interrupted.

Draco sighed, loudly, and made an obvious attempt to stall by straightening up his desk. The desk that was already flawlessly organized.

"Fine. I'll tell you this. Granger has been here before, during the war. Bellatrix was here at the same time. If you want more details, you'll have to ask Granger, though I assume if she wanted you to know she would have told you. I'm not getting involved in this."

Knowing he would get nothing else from Draco, and now feeling even worse than he did when he arrived, Theo left. He returned to his own flat where he proceeded to pace the length of his living room multiple times. Deciding he was just going to have to throw himself upon his (hopefully still) girlfriend's mercy, he went back to Hermione's flat. He arrived with a loud crack to the same spot he had left from, both grateful and surprised that she hadn't thought to change the wards to keep him out in the forty minutes he had been gone. What was surprising, however, was the fact that Hermione was still sitting in the same place as she was when he left, only this time she was quite obviously crying. She looked up at him, clearly surprised to see him standing there. The look of pure misery upon her face widened the crack that was already afflicting his heart.

"Theo, what are you doing here?"

"I went to Draco's after I left here."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. He didn't tell me much, said I should ask you. But from what he did tell me, it wasn't anything good, especially if it involved his crazy aunt. Please, Kitten, just tell me what's going on."

Before she knew it, the whole sordid story was just flowing from her mouth. In a torrent of words she couldn't seem to stop, she told Theo the whole story. She told him about the multiple Crucios, the knife, the blood, her... scar. He said nothing while she talked, but his rage was clear in his eyes. When she was finally done talking, she couldn't help but wonder if this really was going to be it for them.

"I want to see it. Take the glamour off. Please."

She closed her eyes as she released the spell, not wanting to see the look of disgust she was sure would be there. Her eyes flew open in surprise when, instead of disgust, she felt him pressing soft kisses over her scar.

"Theo, I – "

Her words were cut off as she was pulled roughly into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kitten. I was being an unreasonable wanker. I love you so much, I'm not sure why I reacted that way. Please don't leave me."

Hermione felt as though a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders at his words, and her lips turned upwards in a soft smile.

"Oh, Theo. I love you too."

The laughter that threatened to escape at the look of utter joy on his face was quickly stifled by Theo's lips on her own. As she threw herself into the kiss, she was glad that she finally told him what had happened to her and happy that they didn't let one seemingly silly fight ruin what they had together.

* * *

Keeper: Write about your OTP having an argument. I don't actually have an OTP but I love Theo and Hermione so here we are.


End file.
